Ne plus rien regretter
by ROADS
Summary: Avant la dernière bataille contre les moissonneurs, Shepard vit peut être ses derniers instants seule dans sa cabine au bord du Normandy. Mais un mail soudain va susciter son intérêt et lui donner peut être une chance ultime d'être avec celui qu'elle désire.


La fin était proche. Notre dernière chance de vaincre les moissonneurs tenait entre mes mains. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à affronter cela. Cette bataille pourrait bien être la dernière.

IDA : Shepard, vous avez un message sur votre terminal privé.

Me faisant sortir brusquement de mes pensées, je me leva de mon lit pour aller jeter un oeil au mail que je venais de recevoir.

"Commandant Shepard,

Je sais que je pourrais vous parler directement, mais honnêtement je ne crois pas avoir le courage de le faire. La raison est que j'ai peur. Surement comme vous tous. Mais je ne suis pas un soldat et savoir qu'il y a 99% de chance que l'on passe cette fois, ça me terrorise. Bon, je sais, ça ne se voit pas comme ça. Je suis toujours là à faire des vannes pourrîtes, à me donner un genre, vous donnant l'idée d'être un homme qui maitrise la situation. Mais en réalité, je suis effrayé à l'idée de mourir. Vous savez, j'ai déjà tellement de regrets. Me dire que je n'ai pas réellement profité de la vie, en partie dû à cette foutu maladie des os, ça me rend malade. Il y a des jours où je ne peux même pas bouger. Imaginez vous une vie où vous ne pouvez rien foutre de la journée parce que vous avez peur de vous fracturer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt de pied ? Ma vie fut réellement un calvaire. Et je sais que le Dr Chakwas essaye de trouver une solution à ce problème, mais le fait est que rien ne pourra me guérir. Me soulager plus peut être, mais maintenant, c'est un peu tard. Alors qu'aujourd'hui est surement notre dernier jour, je profite de ce mail pour vous faire part de toute ma gratitude. Merci d'avoir été là, commandant. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie lors de la destruction du Normandy, et vous voir mourir sous mes yeux fut la pire chose que j'ai vu de mon existence. J'ai pris plusieurs mois pour me remettre de ce choc, et honnêtement il y a des fois où je vous revois tomber dans le néant. C'est peut être ridicule mais je ne pouvais croire en votre mort. Et quand j'ai quitté l'Alliance pour Cerberus et que je vous ai revus vivante, oh bon sang comme j'étais heureux ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien votre résurrection nous a fait plaisir. Et combien elle m'a fait plaisir. Commandant, je vous suivrais n'importe où, soyez en sur. Et c'est un honneur que d'être à vos côtés. En tant que camarade, qu'ami, qu... En tant que Joker."

Je comprenais très bien cette inquiétude. Tout le monde avait peur, et moi la première. Mais recevoir un tel mail de Joker, c'était inattendu. Et je le connais, il ne fait pas les choses sans arrière pensée. Mais ce que je me demandais c'était pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il avait peur de mourir, certes. Mais y avait-il un message caché derrière ? Et quels sont "ses regrets" ? Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

- IDA, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Joker ?

- Commandant ?

- Joker, j'ai bien lu votre mail...

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai embarrassé. C'est que, enfin, j'avais comme l'impression que je devais vous dire tous ces mots.

- Et pourquoi n'être pas venu directement en cabine ?

- Je, enfin, c'est gênant quand même commandant.

- Mais maintenant, je vous demande de venir.

- Je ne peux pas lâcher le vaisseau.

- IDA, prends les commandes du vaisseau pendant quelques heures. Joker honnêtement, depuis combien de temps ne vous êtes-vous pas reposé ? Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas dormi ou encore mangé ?

- Mais commandant...

- C'est un ordre. IDA, surveillez bien le vaisseau. Quand à vous Joker, venez directement dans ma cabine.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Joker fit son apparition. Shepard se leva pour l'accueillir et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

- Désolé si j'ai pris un peu de temps commandant, vous savez l'état de forme que j'ai, alors j'ai préféré ne pas forcer.

- Pas de soucis Joker. Bon je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne vous ai pas fais venir ici seulement pour vous faire reposer. Plusieurs points dans votre mail m'ont... interpellé.

- Je...vous...écoute commandant...

- Joker, je comprends que votre vie ne fut pas des plus faciles, et vous avez parlé de regrets. Alors je suis curieuse et j'aimerai vous demander quels sont-ils, mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler, pas de problème. Sachez juste que nous sommes tous dans le même panier. Nous sommes une équipe. Comme vous le dites si bien, je suis votre commandant, mais je peut être celle que vous voulez que je sois.

- Commandant... C'est vrai que c'est un peu gênant de parler de ce genre de chose... Mes regrets seraient plus d'ordre personnel... Enfin vous en faites aussi partie, mais enfin euh je m'embrouille... Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Désolé si ça vous embarrasse. Mais j'aurais aimé connaitre une vie normale. Vous savez, une vie entourée de potes, de femmes... Une vie à boire, draguer, danser. Toutes ces choses m'ont été impossibles. Si je danse, je peux manquer de me briser quelque chose. Draguer encore c'est possible, mais... Bon comme je suis lancé maintenant, il est trop tard pour reculer. Vous voulez écouter une anecdote ?

- Avec plaisir Joker.

- C'était quand j'avais 20 ans. Le soir de la remise des diplômes, mes potes de promos m'avaient emmené dans une boite branchée de la ville. Qui dit boite dit bien sur filles. Et ça les mecs, ils l'avaient fait exprès. Il me rabâchait tout le temps que j'étais seul et qu'il était temps que je me trouve quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il était au courant de, enfin vous savez quoi. Moi dans ma tête, j'avais peur. J'me posais tout le temps la question : est-si jamais en plein acte je me fracture quelque chose ? Non non, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Le fait est qu'une fille me brancha se soir là. Elle s'appelait Laura. Elle devait être un peu plus âgée que moi. Bon, j'avais sans doute trop bu et voila que la Laura m'emmena chez elle. Elle en avait envie, bien plus que moi je dois vous avouez. Mais bon, on va dire que l'alcool aide bien les choses et ce soir là je ne me posais pas trop de question.

- Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me raconter votre première fois ?

- Non, enfin oui, mais attendez la suite. Le matin au réveil, j'étais surpris de voir où je me trouvais. En tournant ma tête, j'aperçus un cadre sur la table de chevet. Horrifié, je voulu me lever mais je m'étais bel et bien fracturé le coccyx. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir alors que j'entendais une voix d'homme s'approcher de plus en plus de la chambre. Ce fut le moment le plus honteux de ma vie : je venais de coucher avec la fille du directeur de l'école. (rires) Shepard, je savais que vous alliez vous moquer de moi !

- Désolée Joker mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Hahaha vous avez toujours eu le don pour vous mettre dans des situations pénibles !

- Est-ce ma faute ? Bref, en tout cas, heureusement que j'avais déjà mon diplôme parce que sinon...

- Et cette Laura, vous l'avez revu ?

- Non jamais, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Vous savez, quand je vous parlais des femmes...

- J'en suis une aussi Joker, attention à ce que vous pourrez dire.

- Oh non que du bien, surtout vous concernant. Mais maintenant la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de celle que j'aime.

- ... Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez quelqu'un, Joker.

- Non enfin... Ne faite pas attention à ce que j'ai dis. (se lève) Bon, je, je dois m'en aller.

- Quoi ? Attendez, ne partez pas ! (le retiens par le bras)

- Aie.

- Je suis désolée... (relâche son bras) je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

- Pas grave commandant... Bon je vais y aller

- Non attendez. Une dernière chose me turlupine. Dans votre avant dernière phrase, lorsque vous avez écrit que vous seriez toujours à mes côtés, en tant que camarade, en tant qu'ami, en tant que... Que vouliez-vous dire à la fin ?

- ... Oubliez ça.

- Non Joker, je n'oublierai pas. Comme vous, j'ai peur de l'issue que prendra cette bataille. Elle pourrait bien être la dernière. Alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je veux savoir ce que vous sous-entendiez.

- ...

- J'ai seulement peur de me méprendre Joker, comprenez moi. Mais soit, tant pis, je serais peut être morte d'ici quelques heures alors autant tout déballer. Ne croyez pas être le seul qui ait des regrets. J'en ai à la pelle. Sur Akuzé, sur Terre, avec nos coéquipiers et coéquipières qui comptaient sur nous. Tout les jours je me dis que j'aurais du faire ça autrement, que j'aurais pu sauver telle ou telle vie. Et enfin il y a cette dernière chose que je garde au fond de moi depuis plusieurs années. Cette chose, c'est que je t'aime Jeff Moreau. Même si tu ne me vois que comme ta supérieur, ou autrement peu importe. Le fait est que depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai craqué sur toi. Alors que tu sois malade m'importe peu. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et ça tu ne pourras pas le changer. Même si tu ne m'aime pas, ai confiance en moi, je te ramènerai vivant. Et crois moi, tu pourras vivre la vie que tu mérite. Je fus heureuse d'être à tes côtés et...

Joker m'embrassa fougueusement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais je lui rendis son baiser.

- N'en dites pas plus commandant. Je vous ai toujours aimé moi aussi, mais je pensais bien n'avoir aucune chance. Je ne sais pas quel sera l'issue de cette affrontement final mais je voudrais... Enfin...

Il me chuchota à l'oreille, très gêné : j'aimerais faire l'amour avec vous. C'était à mon tour de rougir. Alors il m'embrassa à nouveau, le visage tout rouge. Puis brusquement, je le pris dans mes bras et le remit sur le lit. Je l'entendis me dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il pouvait très bien y aller seul. Puis je m'allongea à côté de lui, admirant une fois de plus son visage. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue droite.

- Shepard, c'est comme dans un rêve. Vous et moi, dans le même lit.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter les vouvoiements ?

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Accompagnée d'un sourire malicieux, je regardais l'homme que j'aimais tout en dézippant son haut. Je sentais qu'il avait peur de bouger, de faire un mouvement brusque. Mais en même temps, on pouvait ressentir dans son regard tout le désir qu'il portait pour moi. Alors il leva ses bras en ma direction, ramena mon visage vers lui, m'embrassa. Il m'aida à enlever mon haut. Ma bouche parcourait son front, sa joue, son cou. Ma langue traversa tout le haut de son corps, faisant monter petit à petit le plaisir. Puis j'enleva mon soutien gorge et approcha ma poitrine de lui. Ses mains les palpèrent, sa langue les léchèrent. Je fermais les yeux pour en profiter. Puis il déboutonna mon pantalon, que j'enleva sans difficulté. A son tour, il se défit de son pantalon puis il enleva son caleçon. Si j'aurais pu avoir des doutes quand à l'efficacité de l'engin, il venait de m'enlever tout doute. Sa maladie des os ne l'avait pas empêché de bien se développer à cet endroit. Sentant mon regard sur son sexe, il se sentit géné et essaya de détourner mon attention en m'embrassant. Je sentais dans son regard qu'il voulait prendre les choses en main alors je me mis volontairement sur le côté, allongé, attendant qu'à son tour il prenne les devant. Il ne se fit pas prier et il m'enleva sauvagement ma culotte. Il s'amusa à compter tous les grains de beauté de mon corps, en profitant pour m'embrasser à des endroits plus ou moins sensibles, tout en me faisant mouiller du bout de ses doigts. Et comme pour ne pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir, malgré sa dureté, je pris son pénis entre mes mains pour finir une évolution déjà bien entamé. Comprenant que sa queue était à son paroxysme et que de mon côté, j'avais déjà assez bien coulé, je pris son visage qui parcourait encore mon corps pour l'amener vers le mien. Je l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis je lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était temps, que je le voulais en moi. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps et enfonça son sexe endurci en moi. On ne put s'empêcher tous les deux d'émettre des gémissements, de crier parfois de plaisir. Nos cris étaient synchro. Puis je me remis à califourchon sur lui, le plaisir encore plus intense. La fin de notre monde était peut être proche mais oh bon sang quelle meilleure activité avant sa mort ? On s'embrassait alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer au plus profond de mon être. Même si la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, même si je voyais Joker être à bout, il me faisait comprendre à travers ses baisers qu'il voulait tout donner. Je me tenais au rebord de mon lit, accélérant la cadence, prenant les choses en main, limitant l'effort pour Joker mais surement pas le plaisir. Quelques minutes continuèrent jusqu'à l'ultime pénétration, la plus intense, la plus sauvage tout en étant la plus douce. Épuisée, je m'allongea à ses côtés. Je lui pris la main, il tourna son visage vers moi.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui Shepard, même si je me suis sûrement fracturé quelque chose. (Un temps pour reprendre sa respiration) En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive pour nous dans les heures à suivre, que l'on meure ou que l'on survive, je serais heureux car je t'aime et que tu m'as fais vivre le plus beau moment de ma vie.


End file.
